Forever and Always
by AnOfficialGleek
Summary: A one-shot based on the song, of the same name, by Parachute. What happens when Finn doesn't come home on time and Rachel gets a phone call that she wishes she hadn't received? Finchel. Trigger warning.


**Forever and Always**

**A/N: I decided to write this one shot after my friend, FinchelinMyPant, showed me the song, named the same as the title. I cried my eyes out listening and I thought that it would be a great idea for a one-shot. I hope you guys enjoy and please don't be afraid to send me feedback via tweets or reviews. Please excuse all of my grammatical/spellingmistakes, as I do not have a beta.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He was supposed to be home over two hours ago. This wasn't like him. He was always on time and it was getting late. She sat there on the couch fiddling with her ring, twirling it between her fingers. Her mind played through all the different situations that could potentially explain his absence, but all it caused was anxiety to run through her. It wasn't like him to not call. Finn had always been good about keeping her updated when he went out, as to not worry her. Her anxiety continued growing. Hoping that the sight would change, Rachel stole another peek through the window. There was still no blue Toyota in the driveway.

Attempting to calm herself down, Rachel dialed Tina's number to inquire if Mike had returned home. It was guy's night and Finn had mentioned coming home a little bit late but she had been waiting. Her friend answered the phone, and Rachel took no time to jump into her questions.

"So Mike's home? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Rach. Is something going on? He got home over an hour ago." continued Tina, the frustration in her voice clear, as Rachel had waked her up.

"It's just...Finn hasn't come home yet and I'm getting worried," explained Rachel, the worry obvious in her tone. She couldn't help the shakiness.

"It will all be okay. Maybe he just took a detour or stayed a bit later than Mike," Tina attempted to re-assure her, with no success. That didn't sound like Finn. He wouldn't ever try and spend more time away from home. That behaviour was nothing like the Finn that she loves.

"I guess...Sorry for waking you up, Ti," mumbled Rachel, ready to get off the phone.

The phone call had simply increased her anxiety. No one had seen Finn since they all left the bar. Why couldn't Finn just be home so that these sick feelings in her stomach just disappear? His lack of presence made her want to vomit. She couldn't feel better until he was placing a peck on her forehead and wishing her a goodnight as they slipped into bed together.

Again, Rachel looked out the window. He wasn't there. The sinking feeling in her stomach grew; something was not right.

She practically jumped out of her seat when the phone began ringing. Rachel quickly rushed to answer it, an unfamiliar female voice speaking.

"Hello. May I please speak to a Ms. Rachel Berry?" inquired the woman.

"Speaking," she replied, curious as to why this woman with a high-pitched voice was calling.

"Hello Ms. Berry. I am calling you in relation to a Mr. Finn Hudson. You are listed here as his emergency contact," she began to explain.

Her heart stopped. Emergency? She wanted to vomit at the sound of that horrid word that always had bad news attached to it.

"What's going on?" asked Rachel, attempting to keep her voice even.

"There's been an accident. We need you get here as soon as possible," the woman finished explaining. Her voice had no emotions in it, as she delivered the devastating news.

Not knowing how to react, Rachel looked down at her hand, tears beginning to stream down her face and began thinking about the ring placed upon her finger. It was only in December that this ring had caused a big change in her life.

_"Finn! Finn, slow down," chuckled Rachel, as she ran after her boyfriend. _

_Their hands were attached, fingers intertwined as Finn led her through the park to their favourite spot. Rachel didn't understand the haste he expressed as he dragged her through the pathway that was engraved between the rows of large green oak trees. It was an absolutely beautiful day outside, with the perfect weather. The sun was out, the sky was clear and the wind was calm. She was excited when Finn had told her that they were spending the day there, but it was apparently nowhere near to the excitement that he was currently expressing._

_"We're almost there," called back Finn, as he led them to the edge of the pond, which was found at the far side of the park._

_When they finally arrived, Finn took her hands in his, and looked her right in the eyes. Taking in a deep breath, he then looked around and took in the scenery. It truly was beautiful._

_"Perfect," he muttered._

_"Agreed," replied Rachel, beaming up at her boyfriend. _

_They stood there in silence, neither one uttering a word. Rachel simply waited for Finn to explain why he had brought her here in the first place. There was no picnic basket, and they practically ran the entire way to this distinct spot._

_"So...are you going to explain to me why you brought me here?" finally asked Rachel, raising an eyebrow._

_As a response, Finn suddenly got down on one knee, her hands still in his. Rachel couldn't keep her eyes from widening. No one took that position unless they were...her heart skipped a beat. Was he doing what he was thinking?_

_"Rachel Barbara Berry. We've been together for a long time and I've realized that I want you forever. I want you to be mine forever and always. I want to be at your side through the good times, the bad times and even the ugly. I want to grow old with you. Which leaves me to ask you if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"_

_Her jaw dropped as he let go of one of her hands to reach into his pocket. Finn then took out a tiny box and used his other hand to open it up, revealing a beautiful silver band. A simple diamond was placed at the top, with small fragments placed in a line, circling the band. _

_Tears begin to fill Rachel's eyes. This was the happiest moment of her life. _

_"Yes! Yes! Of course I will," she exclaimed, tears now rolling down._

_Finn got off his knee and stood up, beaming and without hesitation, Rachel jumped up onto him. Her lips quickly found his and the couple exchanged a long passionate kiss to seal the deal. _

_They were finally getting married._

She arrived to the entrance of the hospital and quickly rushed in with no time to spare. The phone call with the nurse continued to replay in her mind, pushing her feet to go faster. Ignoring the line of patients, Rachel practically flew past them to the front desk. Once she reached the counter, the words practically splattered out from her mouth.

"I'm here for Finn Hudson. I'm his fiancée."

A quick look of remorse flashed through the nurse's eyes before she recovered, and got up from her seat behind the counter.

"Follow me," she replied, speed walking towards a corridor filled with branching hallways.

Rachel quickly followed behind, not wanting to get lost though it was mostly the need to reach Finn immediately pushing her. It seemed like the hallways went on and on since they kept passing door after door with no stop. Everything in her body was aching to just reach his room so that she could hold him and make sure he was okay. The nurse had still not informed her of what had occurred and it was causing the anxiety to grow.

Finally, they reached a mahogany door and the nurse knocked on it twice. Rachel expected them to just open it and let her in but instead, the doctor just came out, closing the door behind him. She didn't know if she was ready to hear what the average height man with a head covered in dark brown curls was about to tell her. However, she knew that she just had to take in a deep breath and allow him to begin.

"Hello Ms. Berry. I'm Doctor Kimberling and I have been taking care of your fiancée. Please take a seat so that I can explain to you what has happened," he began, motioning for the chair pushed up against the wall.

"No, I'm fine standing," quickly retorted Rachel, just wanting him to get on with it.

"Okay. Well Mr. Hudson has been in a car accident. From the looks of it, he was slightly intoxicated and collided front-first into an incoming car. The airbag didn't go off and his seatbelt wasn't on causing him to fly forward. I'm sorry to tell you this Ms. Berry but we have detected internal bleeding, minor brain swelling caused from his fractured skull, as well as broken ribs. He's been falling in and out of consciousness. We don't know if he's going to make it."

Everything the doctor had told her was one big blur. Tears were streaming down her face, as she wrapped her arms around herself to keep herself up. This couldn't be happening. The only part that she actually heard was "we don't know if he's going to make it." No. That wasn't allowed. Finn was a fighter and he won't give up fighting. She wouldn't let him.

"Can I see him?" she choked out, looking up at the doctor, her eyes now red from the tears.

"Of course, but I warn you, we don't know if he'll be conscious when you come in. You may be lucky," replied the doctor, turning towards the door.

Rachel quickly wiped her eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to cover up her distress. She didn't want him to see her that way. It wouldn't help a thing. The doctor turned to her asking her if she was ready, to which she simply nodded.

He then placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door for her. The door gently swung open, revealing the man of her dreams lying on a bed. He was so white and there were tubes everywhere, but his eyes were slightly open. She assumed that he was consciousness at this moment. Her whole body just wanted to jump to his side and hold him, but she didn't want to overwhelm him. Rachel slowly walked over and took a seat next to him, immediately taking his hand. Finn didn't move his head, but his eyes were open.

"Rachel," he began, but she cut him off.

"It's okay Finn. You're going to be okay. I'm right here and I'm not leaving your side," replied Rachel, squeezing his hand tightly. She was telling the truth. She wasn't going anywhere.

She could tears building up in his eye sockets as the grown man began to cry. It wasn't supposed to be this way. They were supposed to be at home right now, holding each other in bed right now, but he couldn't move. He just lay there, and for a moment they sat there in silence. Rachel wanted to give him hope, and maybe manage to make him smile. She already missed those dimples, even if it had only been a few hours since she had last seen them.

"Do you remember that night when we sat down on the couch and talked about our future? You started talking about how you wanted to move out of the city and buy a house on the country side, when we got married. One with enough room for all the kids that we are going to have together," she said to him, beaming as the images flew through her own mind.

A small laugh choked out of him, "How could I forget. I wanted to name one a boy Finn Junior and," he stopped for a second, "took over an hour to convince me not too. You thought it was too simple."

Rachel started chuckling as she remembered that argument. She always wanted unique names for their kids and Finn kept listing the simplest ones, until he thought of that one name.

"Except for Nolan. I loved it from the second it escaped your lips. You finally caught onto my unique factor," said Rachel, again squeezing his hand.

They had this whole life planned together, but here was Finn slowly drifting away. She knew he was fighting as they spoke, since there was a smile on his face, and his eyes kept blinking. He didn't want to leave her, just as much as she couldn't bear for him to leave.

"We would stay up on that hillside together, forever and always even through the good, bad and ugly," choked out Finn, "We'd grow old together and always remember that through rich or poor or even for better, we'd still love each other."

Tears appeared once more, as she thought about his words. The words that contained vows that they would exchange one day, but now, she didn't know if they'd ever get the chance.

"I wish we were married," she mumbled, not realizing that she had said it out loud.

"I'm sorry I did this to us," he replied, his smile disappearing. He blamed it all on himself. She could tell. They each wanted a ring on their fingers symbolizing their eternal love for each other. Just the feeling of being united that way would mean the world to them, even if it was for a second.

That's when an idea hit Rachel.

She got up from his bedside and called for a nurse. Finn lay there, clueless to what she was doing. He simply watched as she wiped away her tears and conversed with the nurses that rushed in.

"Are you sure?" ask the nurses, and Rachel simply she nods.

"I want to do this. I don't know how much time is left," she replies, looking back at Finn.

They simply smile and nod, leaving the room once more.

She returns to the bed and takes his hand in hers once more. Instead of telling him her plan, she stays standing and pets his head with the other. Rachel watches his face as his eyes continue to blink, but she could see them looking right into her own. There was an unspoken connection occurring between them through the exchange. They stay like this until a man walks into the room.

"Ms. Rachel Berry and Mr. Finn Hudson?" asked the man, dressed in black, who was carrying a large book in his hands.

"Yes, that is us," she replied.

"Are you ready to begin the ceremony?" he inquired, remorse clear in his eyes as he watched the scene before him.

The nurses entered the room, with two rings in their hand. Finn immediately caught on when he heard the man's words.

"Yes," they said in unison causing a smile to take over both their faces.

The chaplain said a few verses, uniting them together as husband and wife. He allows them to say their own vows, in which Finn begins.

"Rachel Barbara Berry. You're the craziest most beautiful woman that I have ever met and I promise to love you as long as my heart still beats," he states, and she squeezes his hand tight.

Everyone chuckles at the goofy smile on Finn's face, though tears are lightly dropping from Rachel's eyes. She wants his heart to keep on beating and continuing. She wanted them to leave this room together as husband and wife. However, it was now her turn.

"I want you forever. I want you through the good times, the bad ones and even the ugly ones. I want us to grow old together and remember even when we're happy or sad or even aching to kill one another that we still love each other. You're the only man for me and will be the only one for me," said Rachel, looking down into his eyes. Tears reappeared on the man's face as he listened to everyone her words.

"The rings," said the chaplain.

The nurses walked over and handed them to Rachel who slid one on Finn's kissing his finger afterwards. She then placed hers on her own hand. Her smile was un-wipeable. Just as the chaplain is about to tell them to kiss one another, the beeps begin to slow down. The heart monitor starts indicating that he's leaving. All the smiles in the room fade away. He's leaving.

"No, please don't Finn. Stay. Keep fighting. You can't leave me," she begs as she begins sobbing uncontrollably. Rachel squeezes his hand as tight as she can, but he is growing whiter, and the life is drifting out of him.

"Rach-Rachel. I love you forever. Please just remember that, even if I'm not there. I will always love you forever and always," he says too her, his voice getting so low that she can barely hear him. He's pushing to get the words out.

With that, a loud beep goes off and the line on the monitor goes straight.

His eyes shut and his chest stops rising up and down. Finn Hudson is gone, and he's not coming back. She sobs uncontrollably as she thinks of his last words.

I will always love you forever and always.

Well, same to you Finn Hudson.

* * *

**I would suggest re-reading this while listening to the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute. I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Reviews are bliss!**


End file.
